Pan & Becca
by hi-liter-junkie
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! i'm really sorry it took so long! Becca never thought she would fall for someone she hated so much. this is my first fic so please RR and tell me if its good or bad...Thanks!
1. Kidnapped!

Pan& Becca  
  
Hey hey! Hi-liter-junkie here! This is my first Peter Pan story ever so please R/R and let me know what you think! I'd really liked to know.good or bad (how else am supposed to get better?). Anyways enough of me.ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter #1: Kidnapped!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca woke up with a start. A thumping noise on her roof had woken her up. She  
  
got up and yawned. She slowly made her way to the window. She pushed it opened and  
  
listened for the noise again. All she heard were was the peaceful beat of the crickets  
  
chirping in the darkness. She sighed and begun to make her way back to her bed when  
  
she heard the noise again. She ran to the window this time and looked up.nothing. Oh  
  
get a grip Becca! She thought to herself. She turned to go back to bed but something  
  
grabbed her. She tried to scream but whoever was behind her had gagged her. She was  
  
then shoved into a sack. Becca was petrified. Too petrified to move or scream. She could  
  
feel herself being dragged onto the roof. She then heard a stifled voice.  
  
"Good work Smee!" Whoever was holding the sack dropped her. "Now get her  
  
on the ship and put her in me quarters right away!"  
"Yes Cap'ain.Right away sir!" With that said she was picked up and they began  
  
walking. SHIP!? Becca thought. What ship? Who are these people? Where are they  
  
taking me? Becca started to stuggle. "Now now Miss. No need for that." She heard  
someone say. She contuned to struggle.  
"Let me out of here please!" She cried and pleaded with the man but had no luck. The  
  
next thing she remembered was being roughly thrown on the ground. She blacked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know I know I know it was really short but this was just the first chapter! I have more coming and they are a bit longer. But don't forget I do have you know school and work and I you know I should ride my horse too. So I'll update as often as possible! 


	2. The Disappearing Ship

Chapter #2: The Disappearing Ship  
Peter awoke to the sound of hostility. He sighed. Do they EVER wake up without fighting? He thought to himself as he stretched. He got out of bed and got dresses in his customary green tunic and hat. He then went to see was going on between The Lost Boys.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked them as he rubbed some sleep put of his eyes. The Lost Boys continued to fight, not evening paying attention to their leader. Peter got irritated and yelled, "ATTEN-TION!" Finally the boys stopped what they were doing and stood in line. "What is the matter now?" Peter demanded them as he paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Cubby smashed me on the head!" Slightly complained. Peter looked at Cubby for his defence.  
  
"I did not! It fell out of my hands just like all the other times!" He defended himself.  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Enough!" Peter silenced their bickering. Peter desperately wanted to change the subject. He thought of something to get their minds off the confrontation. Then it hit him smack in the face. He smiled at his cleverness. "Who wants to spy on Hook? See if we can get some trea-" Before Peter could finish his last word The Lost Boys were out of the hide-out and on their way to Hook's ship. Peter went back to his room to get some more sleep. He had aged to the age of 16 without knowing it. It seems that his time out of Neverland had done some damage. He still had the playfulness of a 10 year old though. He was about to fall asleep when Nibbs came running in.  
  
"Peter!" He shouted out of breath from running.  
"What?" Peter groaned from underneath the bed covers.  
  
"Hook's ship!" He gasped for air. "It's gone!"  
  
Peter sat up in bed wide-awake now. "Gone!? What do you mean it's gone?"  
  
"It's not there." Nibbs was just as mystified as Peter was.  
  
"Huh." Peter scratched his head. "Hook's up to something. Go and stand guard and when he comes back come and find me if I'm not with you already. I'm gonna go find Tink." With that Nibbs ran off and Peter flew off in search of Tinkerbell.  
~*~*~  
  
After 15 minutes of searching Peter found Tinkerbell. She was with the mermaids. He called out to her, "Tinkerbell! Hey! Tink!" Tinkerbell turned around and smiled at her closest friend. "Come on Tink we gotta go some."  
  
"Oh Peter!" One of the mermaids cooed. "You never come and visit us anymore! Tell us one of your stories?  
  
"Oh yes Peter! Tell us about the time you cut Hook's hand off and fed it to that nasty crocodile!" Another mermaid said excitedly.  
  
"Not today Ladies. I have to take care of some stuff." He replied and grabbed Tinkerbell.  
  
"Oh but Peter!" The mermaid complained. Peter, not wanting to leave the mermaids so upset promised them he would come and visit them tomorrow. With that Peter took off with Tinkerbell heading towards Hook's ship was. Well.. Where it was supposed to be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok? So what did you think? I know it's short but I sort of had writer block when I wrote this. I got some good ideas for the story so I hope you like it. I'm most likely not gonna continue the story if nobody reviews because I'll think no one is reading and I have other stories to write.so if you like my story and want me to continue then review please!!! 


	3. Hook's Plan

Chapter #3: Hook's Plan  
  
Hello again! This is the third chapter to my story! It's a bit longer than the first two.thankfully. Oh and The Muse.I promise it isn't going to be like the second part of Peter Pan. Anyways on with the story! Oh by the way whenever I write in italics it means that whoever's POV it is, is thinking to him/her self.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca woke up to find herself in a well-furnished cabin. At first she wasn't sure how she got there but after a couple of moments she remembered what had happened. She began to panic and desperately wanted to find a way out before whoever kidnapped her came back.  
  
She ran to the window but gasped when she looked out. The were flying! She backed away from the window, stunned and perplexed at what was taking place in front of her. As she backed away she bumped into something.someone. She slowly turned around and saw a man. The man smirked and her and began talking to her like kidnapping was normal.  
  
"Hello Dearie." Becca just glared at him. She hated being called dearie. "Don't worry you pretty little head off, I won't harm you." The strange man paused seeing if Becca would respond. "As long as you do what I say!" He laughed a wicked laugh. Finally, Becca spoke.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" She spoke confidentially even though she was petrified.  
  
"Well me dear" Becca just glared at him, "My name is Captain James Hook and we are presently on our way to Neverland."  
  
"Neverland?" Becca had never heard of it, " Where's Neverland?"  
  
"Why, it's the second star to the right." He replied while playing with his hook. Second star to the right? Is this guy well? Becca wanted to ask more questions but held her tongue because she didn't want to upset Hook.  
  
"So. Now to get to why I brought you here." Hook said after a couple of minutes of silence. "I want you to help me catch someone."  
  
"Catch someone? Who?"  
  
A boy. Goes by the name of Pan.Peter Pan" Becca could sense hatred in the way he said that name. "All you have to do is stand on the deck and wait for Pan. He will then try to kidnap you, like he always has, a mean and brutal boy he is." Hook was clenching his fist just thinking about Peter. "Then when he comes to take you away me and my men will shoot him down."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Becca replied, "You kidnapped me so I could be used as bait to kill another kidnapper?"  
  
Hook stopped sharpening his hook and stared into the abyss for a couple of seconds then simply relied, "Yes that's right." He then immediately went back to his hook.  
  
"I can't believe it! I won't do it! I will not be used as bait!" Becca yelled at Hook.  
  
"If you smart, girl, you would do what I say!" Hook yelled back at her.  
  
"I won't do it!" Becca stood her ground.  
  
"Fine, have it your way! SMEE!" Hook bellowed. An instant later a short chubby man ran in the room.  
  
"Yes Cap'n?" He saluted his captain.  
  
"Take this girl and tie her to something on deck right away."  
  
"Right away Sir." Smee replied. He grabbed Becca by the arm dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Oh and Smee?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"How long before we get to Neverland?" Hook questioned him.  
  
"In about 15 minutes Cap'n."  
  
"Alright.oh! One more thing, Smee? Smee sensing somethingbad was coming, he gulped and waited. "DO NOT LET PAN GET THAT GIRL!" Hook shouted at Smee then pushed both of them out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think? I'm watching this TV show right now called America's Most Talented Kid and man these kids are good!! Anyways I'm off topic.I typed this really fast so if you see any typing mistakes please let me know and I'll go correct them. 


	4. The Rescue

Chapter #4: The Rescue  
  
Hello again! I hope you like my story.if I don't any reviews I'm not going to continue with this story because I'll just assume no one is reading it and it's just taking up space on this web-site. Also I want to write some other stuff too. Anyways I just remembered I haven't been putting disclaimers on my first chapters so here's one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any other characters from the book. I only own Becca and any other characters I happen to make up during the writing of this story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So?" Peter asked as he landed on the ground beside Slightly. "Has he come back yet?"  
  
"Nope." Slightly responded, "Maybe the stupid Codfish finally gave up on you Peter!" He laughed.  
  
"Hook's never gonna give up on me." Peter answered as he pushed some bushes aside to watch the vacant cove.  
  
"Look!" The twins said pointing to the sky. Everybody looked up and saw Hook's ship flying towards the cove.  
  
"I guess the Jolly Roger still had some pixie dust left on it" Peter thought out loud. "I'm gonna go check things out. You boys wait here with Tink and I'll come back to let you know what's going on." The Lost Boys nodded and then Peter was up and away.  
  
As he got closer to the ship he noticed Smee was tying something to a post. Smee was blocking Peter's view so he couldn't see what he was tying. He just levitated in the air, waiting for Smee to move. Finally he did and Peter just smiled. Hook you codfish, a girl as bait? That is a new low. He thought to himself. He then flew back to the Lost Boys to tell them about the girl and to make a plan to sabotage Hook's plan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok!" Peter whispered, "On my cue you boys attack!" He stopped and looked around, "Where's Tinkerbell?" He asked a little puzzeled.  
  
"She left!" Cubby pointed in the direction she went. "She said she didn't want to help save the girl." Peter just frowned. What am I gonna do with that girl? With that last thought he flew up into the air and went towards Hook's ship.  
  
He landed on the watch-out and watched (A/N Who would of thought.lol) the ruckus down below.  
  
"You men keep an eye out for Pan!" Hook bellowed out orders to his men.  
  
"You men keep an eye out for Pan!" Smee would repeat Hook.  
  
"You men watch the girl."  
  
"You men watch the girl!" Smee repeated yet again.  
  
"Shut up, Smee!"  
  
"Shut up, Sm-oh." Smee didn't say much after that.  
  
Peter chuckled to himself. Did Hook really think he could catch the famous Peter Pan? Peter decided that that was his chance. So he jumped out of the watch-out and flew down towards Hook.  
  
"HOOK! YOU OLD CODFISH!" He yelled as he landed on the deck a couple of meters from Becca. Becca just stared at Peter opened mouthed. Did he just fly!? She was astonished.  
  
"Why Peter! So nice of you to drop in." Hook replied sarcastically.  
  
"OH! Well you know, it's so hard to stay away!" Peter shot back. "So, I see you brought yourself a new friend," Peter said pointing towards Becca. "But you know Captain, it's not nice to tie them up like that." Peter said as he made his way en route for Becca.  
  
"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" Hook screamed at his crew. They all ran towards Peter.  
Peter, without a second to spare flew up and yelled, "BANGARANG!" The Lost Boys all came running on the ship yelling and causing a commotion.  
  
The boys and the pirates fought as Peter made his way to Becca again. He landed, took his dagger out and cut her loose. He then grabbed her and flew away yelling at The Lost Boys to follow.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Rescued Again!

Chapter#5: Rescued.Again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters from Peter Pan! Hello! Well to start off I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. THANKS! lol, Well let's see what happens to Becca in this chapter!  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Peter flew away with Becca in his arms he couldn't help but smirk at his bravery. Then he was rudely slapped (literally) out of his daze. He finally noticed Becca was struggling to get away from him and in the process slapped him across the face. He stopped and floated in mid-air.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" He questioned her.  
  
"What does it look like?" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're trying to get away from me? But why? I just saved your life!"  
  
"Very well done Einstein!" Becca replied, "I AM trying to get away from you! I don't need to be kidnapped again!" Becca said still putting up a struggle.  
  
"Kidnapped?" Peter was so confused. "What do you mean kidnapped?"  
  
"You're a kidnapper! Hook told me so!" Becca, failing to notice they were in mid-air finally did. She did the first thing that came to her.panic. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET ME DOWN!"  
  
Becca started flailing her legs around. While doing this, her knee met with Peter's stomach. Peter dropped Becca and grabbed his stomach wheezing for air. Becca let out a blood-curling scream as she plummeted to the water below her. She landed with a deafening splash. She quickly swam to the top and gasped for air. Oh what a day! She looked around for something to swim to. She saw a rock bout ½ a mile away. She groaned and started swimming. After about 5 minutes she began to get tired.  
  
"Need some help?" She heard someone ask. Becca was startled and looked around for who was behind that voice. She looked from side to side but didn't see anyone. Then it hit her.he can fly. She looked up to see a boy around her age afloat on his back above her.  
  
"How do you d that?" She questioned him as she swam to the rock.  
  
"Do what?" Peter asked as he floated along, he sometimes forgot it wasn't normal to fly.  
  
Becca, growing aggravated at his stupidity replied, "Look so good!" Sarcasm in every word.  
  
"Awww thank-" Peter started to say but was interrupted by Becca.  
  
"NO STUPID! How do you fly?!"  
  
"OH! That! I dunno" he plainly replied like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"How can you not know? It's not everyday I meet a flying kidnapper!" Becca told him.  
  
"HEY! Wait a minute! I'm not a kidnapper! I just saved you from one!" Peter defended himself.  
  
"That's not what Hook told me. He said you were a brut-"  
  
"And you believed him?" Peter asked rather shocked.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know?" She questioned back.  
  
"I don't know!" Peter groaned. There was silence before Peter asked again, "Need some help?"  
  
"NO!" Becca replied rudely.  
  
"Fine! But I'll be a gentlemen and stay with you in case you start drowning." Peter smirked.  
  
"ARGH! I don't need you! Why don't you go fly into a tree or something?"  
  
"Ha! Now where's the fun in that?" Peter laughed.  
  
"Awww!" Becca complained. She continued to swim as Peter glided above her humming some melody.  
  
After a while Peter stopped dead in the air and listened to the world around him. In the distance he could hear a faint tick tick tick.and it was getting closer.  
  
"Do you hear that?" He asked Becca.  
  
"No." She replied, clearly out of breath from swimming.  
  
"Well, it's getting closer so listen." Becca did what she was told and a couple of minutes later she heard it.  
  
"It sounds like a clock."  
  
"That's because it is a clock." Peter informed her. The curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask.  
  
"What's a clock doing in the water?"  
  
"Oh the crocodile swallowed it. That's how we know he's coming to get us." Peter laughed.  
  
"A.a.croc.odile?" Becca spat out.  
  
"Yep." Peter yawned. "Well it's getting late and you seem to be doing just fine on your own so I'm gonna go home now. Bye!" Peter began to fly away.  
  
"Wait!" Becca pleaded. "Don't leave me with a crocodile! Help!" Before Becca knew it Peter was above her again.smiling. That smile is SO annoying!  
  
"So you want help?" Peter asked deviously. "Are you sure you want help from a.oh what was it again? Ah yes.a flying kidnapper?" Peter couldn't believe his shrewdness.  
  
"Oh come on, just help me!" She begged.  
  
"But I'm a kidnapper!" He pointed to himself.  
  
"OK! You're not a kidnapper! You're a gentlemen who wants to help me. PLEASE!" Becca kicked herself for saying that.  
  
"Aww. Gee, that's nice of you to say. I guess I can rescue you again." With that said Peter dove under water and flew back out with Becca in his arms. Becca just got a glimpse of the crocodile. She sighed, that was a close one! She was happy to be out of the water. The only thing she didn't like was the flying. What if he drops me? What if he falls? Those thoughts kept running through her head. She held on for dear life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After about 5 minutes Peter landed on the ground. He put Becca down, who was very happy to be on the ground.alive.  
  
"So? Do you still think I'm a kidnapper?" Peter asked her after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." She replied.  
  
"Aw come on! I just saved you from a man-eating crocodile. What kind of kidnapper does that?" Peter was getting aggravated.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. Fine. You're not a kidnapper!" Peter smiled. "But that doesn't mean I trust you!" She replied. Peter stopped smiling.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Peter finally asked, not being able to put up with the silence any longer.  
  
"Becca, what's yours?"  
  
"My name is Peter Pan."  
  
"So where are we?" Becca asked gazing at her surroundings.  
  
"We are at Hang Mans Tree." Peter said matter-of-factly. "I want you to meet The Lost Boys."  
  
"The Lost who?" Becca didn't quite make that out.  
  
Peter didn't answer her. Instead he whistled and yelled, "LOST BOYS!" Almost immediately the ground started to shake, she could hear screaming too. Becca could already tell she wasn't going to enjoy this. 


	6. The Right Way Home

Chapter #6: The Right Way Home  
  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I have been drowned with homework and work. Plus I've had a small case of writers block (pretty sad considering the story has just begun.) so this chapter is going to be shorter than the others. Sorry. But I would like to thank all my reviews. THANK YOU! And please keep reviewing!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Almost immediately a cluster of boys came barging out of a tree. They were running around like untamed horses until Peter yelled for their attention. They all stood in a straight line looking from Peter to Becca. Finally Peter announced.  
  
"Lost Boys this is Becca. I saved her from Hook." He smiled, "She's gonna stay with us for a while so will some of you get a room ready for her." With that said The Lost Boys took off back into secret openings in the tree.  
  
"What do you mean I'm staying with you?! I'm going home!" Becca turned to go home but stopped. "Can you point me in the direction of London?"  
  
Peter just looked at her and then pointed up. "You have to fly if you want to go home." Becca just stared at Peter with her hazel eyes in disbelief. "I'm serious! There's no other way out of Neverland."  
  
"And how am I suppose to fly?"  
  
"Oh well all you need is a little faith, trust and pixie dust." Peter sat crossed legged in the air.  
  
"Ok. I have trust and faith, but were am I supposed to get some of this so called pixie dust?" Becca questioned him.  
  
"From a pixie of course.where else would you get some?" Peter laughed at Becca.  
  
"And where are we supposed to find a pixie, Peter? Cause I sure have never seen one." Becca couldn't believe the innocence of this guy.  
  
"Oh well Tinkerbell's a pixie. She should be around here somewhere, hiding. She gets jealous whenever there's a girl here." Peter landed on a rock and sat there looking at Becca.  
  
"Who is Tinkerbell?" Becca was in complete disbelief.  
  
"Oh she's my best friend." Peter said simply.  
  
"Ok your crazy you know that? So now I'm going to go this way," Becca pointed behind her. "And I sure hope that's the right way to London. Tell your Lost people."  
  
"Lost Boys." Peter corrected her.  
  
"Whatever! Just tell them not to fix a room for me cause I'm leaving. You have fun with your little 'pixie friend'. Good-bye Peter." With that said Becca turned and walked off into the woods.  
  
As she walked away she could hear Peter saying 'You'll be back.they all come back.' She just shivered at her hatred for him. She continued to walk, hoping it was the right way home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok, ok, ok I know it's VERY short but I really have to finish all my homework. I can't wait for school to be finished! I don't know when I'll get a chance to update next but I will as soon as possible. Also I'm aware of how crappy this chapter is so please bear with me! 


	7. Becca's Return

Chapter #7: Becca's Return  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have this problem of enjoyin my summer and forgetting about everything else! But have no fear! I have returned with another chapter! YAY! Anyways I can't seem to get the italics working when I upload so from now on when someone is thinking to themselves I'll put it in brackets, like so: (I should get on with the disclaimer and then the story and stop talking about nothing!) Alright so enough of that on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I haven't really written these in every chapter but I think we all know I don't own Peter Pan or anybody else from the story. The only person I own is Becca!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter watched Becca disappear into the Neverland woods. He had to laugh at her determination. Once her figure was gone from sight Peter went into the hideout to help The Lost Boys get the room ready.  
  
"Hey Peter." Slightly paused and looked around, "Where's Becca at? OUUU! Is she playing hide-and-seek? I LOVE that game!" he exclaimed starting to look for Becca.  
  
"She decided to go home." Peter informed Slightly as he continued to look around the room. "She'll be back though. You always end up back here when you walk in the woods." He shook his head (She's so stubborn.) He thought.  
  
Slightly, giving up on his search asked Peter, "We got Wendy's old room ready for her. Do you want any of us to go get her?"  
  
"Ummmm. . . You know what," Peter rubbed his chin in thought, "Go find her but don't let her know you're there. Just follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She'll be back here anyway." He paused as if to re-think what he just said, then he nodded. "Yeah, you, Nibs, and the twins. Watch her." With that said Peter went into his room.  
  
Slightly went to get Nibs and the Twins. Peter listened to the excitement of the four boys.  
  
"YES! We're gonna spy on Becca!" They yelled as they left the comfort of the tree. Peter just lay in his hammock and decided to catch a little shuteye before Becca came back.  
  
Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard an all to familiar sound. He groaned. (Not now!) He begged, (Any other time but now!) He thought as he covered his face with hat trying to hide from the wrath he was about to receive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca had been walking for 15 minutes. She finally realized she was lost. The thought of going back to Hang Mans Tree crossed her mind. But so did Peter's face. It was getting dark. Becca found a big, flat, smooth rock she could lie on. (It will have to do.) She thought miserably.  
  
She sat on the rock cross-legged and pouted at the situation she was in. She wanted her nice warm bed. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a branch break farther in the distance, like someone was stepping on it.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked as bravely as she could. No answer. Becca sensing she was being watched got up from her rock and started to walk away calmly. Again she heard a noise only this time it was leaves being crumpled by someone's foot. The sound was closer. Who or what ever was out there was coming after Becca. She picked up her pace. Unfortunately so did the thing behind her. She started running for her. Becca was trying her best to lose the prowler but the prowler kept gaining on her. She was beginning to lose hope.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"LOOK TINK!" Peter yelled at his friend, "She was in trouble so I had to help her." The little pixie was furious with Peter; "I couldn't just leave her there. Besides she's not even here so you can calm down." Tinkerbell continued yelling at Peter and buzzing around his head. Peter threw his hand up in the air trying to get rid of the fairy but with no success.  
  
Just when Peter thought he was going to die from her nagging one of the twins came in his room.  
  
"Becca is heading right this way Peter. She's coming fast." Peter didn't like the sound of the fast part.  
  
"What did you guys do to her?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing. She's just a scary cat." The twin laughed and left the room.  
  
Peter was about to leave when he heard Tinkerbell again. "She did leave Tink. I guess she decided to come back." He smirked at Tink. " I guess she couldn't stay away from my good looks." Tinkerbell grunted, "Just give it up Tink she's not that bad. And she's gonna be here for a while so BE NICE!" He warned her. He then flew up and out of the hideout to go and get Becca.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Becca was exhausted. She wasn't used to running for her life. She just prayed that whoever or whatever was behind her was just as tired as her.  
  
"In a rush?" Becca screamed and ran even faster. She looked to her side and saw Peter flying next to her.  
  
"Can't. . . you see I'. . . I'm busy Peter?" Becca panted. Peter looked behind him and saw the boys just out of sight. He laughed.  
  
"What are you running from?" He asked as he pretended to run in the air.  
  
"I don't know!?" Becca managed to say. "Why don't you use your flying techniques and fly over there and tell me. OR! Even better sacrifice yourself for me!"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna kill myself but I will tell you what your running from" Peter motioned the Lost Boys to come out so she could see them. He pretended to examine whatever was behind Becca and then turned back to her. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" He asked, "Cause you might be a it humiliated if I do." Peter giggled.  
  
"Just tell me!" She gasped.  
  
"Ok! From here it looks like a skunk and a fox and two other animals that I cant see very well." (A/N I have no idea what kind of furs the twins are wearing so if anyone could tell me that would be great!)  
  
"How can you see that?" She questioned, "I've looked back all the time and I couldn't see anything." Becca turned around and saw three of The Lost Boys grinning at her. She stopped running and glared at them. "Do you really think this is funny?!" She asked. All the boys nodded including Peter. She gave them all her best death glare and walked away.  
  
"Oh come on Becca. I sent them after you to make sure you didn't get hurt." Peter defended themselves from the angry teenager.  
  
"BUT SCARING ME IS OK?" Becca yelled! Peter looked at the boys who avoided Peters stare.  
  
"What did you guys do to her?" Peter asked. They smiled innocently.  
  
"Nothing." They said at the same time. Peter crossed his arms and stared them down.  
  
Finally slightly gave in, "We were just having fun Peter." He said.  
  
"I told you guys to watch her not scare her to death." Peter jumped up into the air; " I'll deal with you later." He flew after Becca to get her to go back to the hideout.  
  
"BECCA! Wait up a second!" Becca rolled her eyes. She didn't stop. Peter caught up with her in no time. He landed in front of her and made her stop.  
  
"What do you want Peter?" She demanded trying to get him out of her way.  
  
"I want you to come back to Hang Man's Tree. It's too dangerous in the woods at night."  
  
"I'll manage." She replied simply and pushed past Peter.  
  
"Look I didn't tell them to do that. I told them to watch you so you didn't get hurt." He told her again. Becca just kept on walking away. "Look I'm sorry they did that. Just please come back to the hideout and I'll take you home tomorrow morning!" Peter pleaded.  
  
Becca stopped and turned around and looked at Peter. (It'd better than staying out here all night) thought Becca. She grinned at Peter, who became uncomfortable.  
  
He began to fidget, "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Peter Pan can say sorry and please!" She teased Peter. "I had no idea!" Peter turned red. "Since you said sorry and asked me nicely to go back I guess I could spend the night at your little play house." She began walking towards Peter.  
  
"Little play house!" Peter gasped. "That, for your information, isn't a little play house! It is a very manly hideout!" Peter puffed out his chest and walked that way.  
  
"Peter, what are you doing?" Becca laughed at his motions.  
  
"I'm protecting you from any other animal that might try to chase you until we get to my VERY manly hideout." Peter lowered his voice to say that. Becca couldn't help but laugh at his tactics the whole way back to the hideout.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok so what did you guys think? Please review. . . if I still have reviewers left. lol. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then I hope you like the story! OH and did you guys know that there is a movie about Peter Pan coming out at Christmas?? I saw the website and I cant wait to see it! 


	8. A Night in a Hideout

Chapter #8: A Night in the Hideout  
  
~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan and anyone else from J.M Barrie's mind. I only own Becca.  
  
Hey guys! Well I have something to say. . . I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I really REALLY wanted to update sooner but I've been busy working and in school and then my teachers have the nerve to drown me in homework. But! I'm home sick today so I'm ignoring my mountain of homework for you guys! And I swear I am going to try to update more often. I'm not really being fair to you guys and I'm forever sorry. Please forgive me. Anyways on with the next chapter. YAAAA!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, this is the so called 'manly-hideout'?" Becca asked Peter as they reached the outside of the tree.  
  
"Well it definitely isn't a 'playhouse'!" Peter replied disgusted that he had to use that word.  
  
"Right and I am the Queen of England." Becca replied as she walked around the huge tree to find the entrance, "So how do we get in?" She stopped in front of Peter and noticed he looked a little flustered. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently, even though she knew the answer.  
  
Peter just glared at her for a second and then he blew up, "For the last time," He began softly, "THIS ISN'T A PLAYHOUSE!! IT'S A VERY MANLY HIDEOUT!!!" He took a breath to continue but Becca gave in.  
  
"OKAY!, ok, ok!" She threw her hands in the air as a sign of defeat. "It's a hideout. Jeez, I didn't know it meant so much to you." She smirked at Peter. "So now that we got that settled," Becca turned to face the tree, "How do we get into this play. . ." Peter glared at her, "Oh right! I mean how do we get into this MANLY hideout?" Peter just shook his head and pointed to the top of the tree. Becca just stared and the extremely high entrance. She paled, "I am not climbing this tree! I don't climb. I wasn't born with climbing skills. You know this looks like a nice place I think I'll just sleep here tonight!" Becca pointed to a bumpy, very uncomfortable looking rock.  
  
"Becca, are you not telling me something?" Peter stared at her with amusement.  
  
"No. I just don't like climbing. What if I fall?" Becca looked at the ground, avoiding Peter's laughing stare.  
  
"HA! You're afraid of heights aren't you?" Peter couldn't believe how smart he was. Becca continued to look at the ground not saying anything. "It all makes sense now. When I rescued you from Hook you panicked when we were flying and now this." Peter paused to think and then said, "Well there's only one way to conquer your fear." Peter jumped up into the air and flew around and then flew down and grabbed Becca from behind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! PETER PUT ME DOWN!!!!" Becca screamed at him. The scream was so loud she could have broke windows. Peter didn't listen he just flew higher and higher until they reached the top of the hideout. Becca screaming the whole way. He dropped her into the hole and she slid down to the entrance. When Becca landed she just stared and then jumped up and kissed the walls and then jumped down and kissed the floor. "Thank you Lord! I'm still alive thank you thank you thank you."  
  
"There not that wasn't so bad was it?" Peter asked once he landed inside too. Becca turned and glared at Peter. Peter backed away knowing she was going to attack him. "Hey! Easy Becca easy," He tried to clam her as he backed away. Then without warning Becca jumped him. She tackled him to the ground and started hitting him.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER! DO THAT AGAIN. YOU GOT THAT PETER PAN. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF YOU HAD DROPPED ME! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY!" Then when Becca was about to hit him again something grabbed and pulled her hair. "OUCH!!" She got off Peter to see what it was. She turned around and was blinded with a face full of dust. "ACHOO!" She sneezed. (Could this day get ANY worse?) Becca thought.  
  
"Tinkerbell no!" Peter said sternly from behind her, but it was too late. Tinkerbell threw more dust into Becca's face. "Tinkerbell that's enough!" Peter grabbed Tinkerbell with his hat and kept her in there, the whole time she was struggling to get out. "Are you ok?" Peter asked Becca sympathetically.  
  
"A-A-A-ACHOO!" Was his reply. "What was that?" She demanded. Peter handed her a cloth to wipe her face off so she could see and he began to explain.  
  
"It's Tinkerbell. She must of thought you were trying to kill me. She was just trying to save me, that's all. I'm really sorry." Becca finished wiping herself off. She dropped the cloth and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see Peter holding his hat, which was struggling like crazy. Becca was amazed at the sight but was still very angry. Peter couldn't hold his hat any longer and finally dropped it. A pixie flew out. She started chiming to Peter and then left. Peter had a sad look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Becca asked forgetting she was mad at him.  
  
"She said she was leaving Neverland." Peter answered her. Becca felt sorry for Peter now. (What did I do?) She thought.  
  
"Aww Peter I'm sorry. Do you want to go look for her? I'll go with you." Becca offered forgetting she didn't believe in pixies.  
  
"There's no point now. She won't listen. Besides it's late." Peter picked up his hat and put it on. "She won't leave. She says that every time she gets mad at me." Peter assured Becca.  
  
"Well if you know she won't leave why are you so down?" Becca asked.  
  
"Because I got my butt kicked by a girl!" Peter said sadly. Becca burst out laughing. "It's not funny! What would my men do if they found out?" Peter defended himself. Becca at this point was on the floor laughing. She couldn't help it. Peter just stared at the laughing figure on the ground. Finally after five minutes Becca controlled herself and got up off the floor.  
  
"Look, I'm really tired and I want to sleep but tomorrow I'll help you find Tinkerbell if you want." Becca offered. She really didn't want to look for that stupid pixie but she did feel bad for making her mad at Peter.  
  
"OK that sounds good. I'm pretty tired anyways. Well your room is down the hall to your left." Peter pointed. Becca looked around and noticed how beautiful this place was. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was in complete awe.  
  
"Peter this place is beautiful. WOW!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. . .I try." Peter smirked when he said that. Becca just looked at him and shook her head. "What?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. Good night Peter." Becca started walking to her room when she stopped and turned to Peter. "Oh and I promise I won't tell your men you got your ass kicked by a girl." She then turned around and laughed all the way to her room. Peter just stared at her for a moment and then turned and went into his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think? Review and I promise I'll write the next chapter sooner. Again I'm really sorry it took me so long. I hope you liked the chapter. 


	9. A Day of Exploring

Chapter #9: A Day of Exploring  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the Lost Boys or Neverland. The sole things I own are Becca and the plot of the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SMASH! Was what Becca was what awoke to the next morning. Then very loud screaming. "Peter! Cubby hit me with his mallet again!" One of the boys screamed.  
  
"I did not! It fell, just like all the other times!" Cubby defended himself like all the other mornings. Before she knew it Becca's door was pushed open and The Lost Boys fell through the opening all at once. They were fighting like a bunch of wild animals. Becca groaned. (It's too early for this!) Then, knowing they weren't going to leave unless she did something she got out of bed.  
  
"Hey guys!" She tried to get their attention but they weren't listening. She tried again only louder. It didn't work. Becca began to get mad. It should be against the law to be woken up this early. So she tried again. "LOST BOYS!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. They stopped and looked at her. She stared at them and finally asked, "What's the problem?" They all started speaking at once. Becca couldn't understand anything, just pointless babble. "One at a time, one at a time!" They stopped and Slightly started.  
  
"Chubby knocked me over the head with his mallet. He does it almost every morning and it really hurts!" He cried pointing at Cubby the entire time. Becca looked at Cubby for his defense.  
  
"I did not! And I never have! It always falls out of my hands while I'm sleeping!" Cubby answered back.  
  
"Cubby," Becca started, "Did you ever think of maybe not sleeping with your mallet so that way it doesn't fall on Slightly and wake everyone up with your mindless yelling and fighting?" Becca asked him.  
  
Cubby looked like he was in deep thought, "That's a really good idea! I'm gonna start doing that!" Cubby jumped up and down. Becca smiled and then pointed to the door.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm tired so please leave." They all left and Becca got back in bed. She sighed, happy that the boys were gone and that she could sleep until later. Only someone else had different plans for Becca.  
  
"Becca," She heard someone whisper. She groaned a response. There was no way she was getting out of that bed until at least noon. "Becca!" The voice said only louder and more annoyed this time. She groaned again from deep under the covers. Then without warning the covers were pulled off her. She opened her eyes to see Peter holding the covers and smiling at her. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Peter, it's to early let me sleep." She begged. Her begging had no effect on the flying boy though.  
  
"Come on Becca get up! You said you'd help me look for Tink today." She groaned again. Peter thought to himself and then snapped his fingers. He dropped the covers and jumped on the bed. "Get up, get up, get up!" He said as he jumped.  
  
Becca jolted out of bed and glared at Peter. Peter stopped jumping and levitated in the air. "Come here Peter!" Becca said in a very angry tone. Peter sensing she was mad flew to the ceiling as Becca leaped at him. She landed with a bang on the covers which Peter had thrown to the ground. She fought with the covers until she was tangled in them. Peter laughed. She finally got out of her tangled mess and continued to chase Peter. He flew around the room as Becca tried to catch him. "When I get you Peter you are so dead!" She yelled.  
  
"You have to come up here to get me! And I don't think you'll be doing that anytime soon." Peter stated matter-of-factly with a cocky smile on his face. Becca stopped and glared at him. "Now come on we're going to look for Tinkerbell. I'll show you the island at the same time." After a lot of thought Becca finally gave in and she walked out of the room with Peter flying over her. Once they were out of the tree Peter landed beside Becca forgetting she wanted to kill him for getting her up so early. Becca took her chance and tackled Peter. "What are you doing?" Peter asked trying to get away from her.  
  
"This is what you get for getting me up so early!" She answered while hitting him. Peter, getting fed up with being beaten by a girl grabbed her arms and flipped her over so he was on top and had her arms pinned on her back. Becca, try as she might couldn't get lose. After a long struggle she finally gave up. "Fine! Let's just get this over with. Peter laughed and let her up. Becca got up and dusted herself off. "Now after we find Tinkerbell I want you to take me home ok?"  
  
"That's only if Tinkerbell agrees." Peter stated. Becca stopped dusting herself off and looked at Peter.  
  
"What do you mean only if she agrees? What does Tinkerbell have to do with you taking me home?"  
  
"Well she's the one who has the pixie dust and if she doesn't want to give you any then you're stuck here."  
  
"Oh right because we have to fly. Sorry Peter I don't fly so you have to take me home another way." Becca started walking away.  
  
"There is no other way but to fly. Why won't you just fly? I promise you won't fall. You have to face your fears Becca." Peter said following her.  
  
Becca stopped in her path making Peter run into her. "I'm not afraid Peter." She said turning around to look at him.  
  
"Then prove it." Peter said as he walked around her and continued walking. Becca sighed and decided to change the subject. "So where are we going first?" She asked following close behind him.  
  
"We're going to see Princess Tiger-Lily. Maybe she saw Tinkerbell." Peter pointed in the direction of the Indian camp, where smoke was slowly climbing into the cloudless sky.  
  
"Who's Princess Tiger-Lily?" Becca asked.  
  
"Oh she's the Indian princess. You'll love her. She's great." Peter said enthusiastically as they began walking towards the reserve.  
  
"Oh now I've heard it all. Pirates, a flying boy, lost boys and now Indians!" Becca mumbled to herself as she continued to follow Peter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Peter are we almost there? I'm tired and thirsty and it's getting really hot out AND!" She paused to take a breath, "I'm tired!" Becca complained after she had been walking for about 45 minutes. Peter looked down at her from where he was flying and smirked. (Oh God, how I hate that smirk!) Becca thought to herself as a look of annoyance crept to her face.  
  
"We'll be there soon Becca, stop complaining. And if you're thirsty there's a little spot with water up ahead." Peter told her as he floated gracefully in the sky. After what seemed like forever they reached the water spot that Peter was talking about. Becca froze at the sight and gasped. Peter landed beside her and sighed, "Ok? Now what's wrong?" He asked as he sighed in frustration. (There is no pleasing her) Peter thought to himself.  
  
"Peter. . .it's beautiful!" Becca gasped as she looked at the quite water spot with a graceful waterfall falling into it creating ripples. It was surrounded by lush, exotic flowers. Becca slowly walked towards the water and bent over to look into the crystal clear blue water. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the water. She closed her eyes and brushed the water onto her face. She opened her eyes and looked into the water. She was shocked to see a face, which wasn't her own, staring back at her. Becca let out a blood-curling scream, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She jumped up and in her hurry to run away lost her balance and fell into the water, disturbing its stillness. She jumped out from the beneath the water and yelled again, "Peter! HELPPP!" Peter flew out of the tree he was resting in and grabbed Becca and put her down on solid ground.  
  
"Becca what is the matter now?" Peter asked her as he took some weeds out of her hair.  
  
"I saw someone. . .something. . .a face. . .yeahthatswhatitwasaface!" Becca began rambling as she paced around.  
  
Peter began to laugh at her antics. Becca stopped her pacing and stared at Peter with such a hateful look it made Peter stop laughing. "Why are you laughing Peter? I saw something in the water!" Peter again started to laugh when all of a sudden someone called his name from the water. Becca froze.  
  
"Hi girls!" Peter said as he flew up and towards the water. "How are you today?" Becca heard him say. She slowly turned around was shocked at what she saw. Peter was sitting on a rock in the middle of the water with several girls around him.  
  
"Peter? Who are these people?" Becca asked as she walked towards the water.  
  
"Oh Becca! These are the mermaids. I guess I should have told you they live in these waters." Peter said as he flew up and landed beside Becca.  
  
"Mermaids? Peter mermaids don't exist their just a fairy. . ."  
  
"We do exist!" Becca heard from the water. She looked and saw that there were mermaids. (My eyes are deceiving me!) Becca thought as she blinked a couple times and saw that she wasn't imaging this. "Jeez Peter where did you find this girl? She's positively horrible!" One of the mermaids said.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not horrible! You are! What did you think you were doing scaring me like that?" Becca began yelling. Peter had to do something before the mermaids turned ugly. He flew up and grabbed Becca and began flying away with Becca in his arms putting up a fight. "Peter! What are you doing? Put me down 'm not through with those fishes!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry girls we really have to get going! We're looking for Tink! I'll talk to you ladies later!" Peter yelled over Becca's voice. Peter flew away and only landed when he was on the edge of Princess Tiger-Lily's home.  
  
He let go of Becca once they landed and started walking ahead of Becca. All of a sudden he felt a harp pain in his left arm. "Ouch!" he yelped as he grabbed his arm and turned around. Becca had her hands up and was beginning to punch him again. This time she punched him in the chest. "Ouch! Becca why are you punching me?"  
  
"Because I wasn't done talking to those rude, self-centered mermaids! Why did you drag me away?" she was about to punch him again when he grabbed her hands and held on to them. She struggled but it was hopeless since Peter was a lot stronger than her.  
  
"Because you don't want to be messing with them Becca. If you get them mad they will try to drown you. And personally I didn't feel like having to pry their hands off you ok?!" Peter said as Becca stopped struggling. Peter let go of her hands and began walking towards the Indian reserve. He was shocked when he felt a pair of arms trap him in a hug. He turned returned the favor. He looked pulled away and looked into Becca's eyes. "What was that for?" Peter asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. You saved me from those mermaids, from Hook and I know we might not get along all the time, I just wanted to say thanks." Becca hugged Peter again. There moment of silence while they held onto each other and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Ahem" Peter cleared his throat. "Umm you're welcome," he said as he pulled away and began walking. "Come on we're almost there." Becca just stood there for a moment and then began following Peter. (I think I'm falling for Peter.) Becca thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Ahem* I would like to say sorry for not updating until now. I do have a reason. . .it'd not a good one but it is a reason. It's just that I'm lazy. And that's not your fault and I am REALLY REALLY sorry! Please forgive me!!!! I'll understand if you don't. ( Well I hope you liked the chapter. Read and review! 


End file.
